Can You Read My Mind
by KittyKax
Summary: After a car accident Haruhi wakes up in the hospital. The last thing she remembers is joining the host club during her first year of high school, but is shocked to discover that she is 25 years old and married to Tamaki-senpai? Now it's up to Tamaki and the rest of the former host club to get Haruhi's memory back, but will they be able to restore everything back to the way it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrriiiight I'm finally gonna upload this! I've kind of had this written for a while but I've been debating back and forth with what I wanna do with it and how to continue it. I figured I'd upload it to test the waters and who knows, maybe a little pressure will get me to actually work on it!**

Enjoy!

* * *

"I see…so the train is something commoners use when they don't have cars?"

"Do you have to call it ahead of time like a taxi?"

"Will you two stop following me!" Haruhi snapped when the annoying twins from her class, Hikaru and Kaoru, followed her out of school after an eventful host club meeting. It hadn't taken long, but finally the entire club had found out she was a girl. It wasn't that she was trying to hide it or anything, it just didn't seem relevant to bring it up. After weighing the pros and cons (and calming down the annoying "prince" of the club, Tamaki) it was decided that she could remain a host on the condition that she could never reveal her gender as long as she worked there. Haruhi of course didn't have much say in this, but it was better than having to be the host club's dog, and she could pay off her debt faster by being a host.

Of course it would come at a cost, mostly her own sanity.

"We want to ride the train too!" The louder twin, Hikaru, exclaimed excited at the thought of commoner's transportation.

"I doubt it goes anywhere near where you live." Haruhi responded in an annoyed tone.

"You mean it doesn't just take you right to your house?" Kaoru asked even more curious than his brother.

"ugh…forget it, I have to get home and start dinner…" Haruhi sighed as she walked out the Ouran Academy gates towards the main road, praying that they wouldn't follow her.

"Bye Haru-hi! See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye Haru-hi! See you tomorrow!" The twins said in a unison sing song tone,

Haruki reluctantly waved back at the twins as she walked down the sidewalk towards the train station. As she walked, Haruhi started to plan for the evening. She didn't even ask what time her dad was going to get home from work, so she probably should cook something that wouldn't spoil easily. Did she have everything she needed for dinner? They were running low on rice, maybe she should stop at the store on her way home?

And that's when everything went blank.

The next thing Haruhi knew she was opening her eyes, but quickly shut them as a bright light blinded her. What happened? Where was she? She could tell she was lying down, in a bed that wasn't very comfortable, and she could hear the faint sounds of beeping machines in the background.

"Oh my…she's waking up!"

"Quick get a doctor!"

Doctor? Was she in a hospital? That would explain the lights and noises. But why? In her wakened daze she tried to think back to the last thing she did, which was leave school to head home, same thing she did every day. Maybe she got injured? Did the train on the way home crash? Haruhi couldn't feel any pain on her body from injury, but then again it was possible she was pumped full of painkillers and thus couldn't feel a thing.

"Haruhi? Can you hear me…?" Came a woman's voice from above.

Haruhi finally managed to get her eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights to allow herself to see where she was. Her suspicions were confirmed, she was definitely in a hospital. Especially made clear when she saw the female doctor standing above her body.

"I'm going to raise your bed."

Haruhi felt the surface beneath her move up into a more reclined position, which was a huge relief on her vision with the lights no longer beating down on her sensitive eyes. To her right was the young doctor again, holding a clipboard and looking at her with a very intense stare.

"Haruhi!" said a more familiar voice coming from Haruhi's left, and to her relief was her father, sitting right beside her bed. While Haruhi was happy to see him, she was taken aback by his appearance. The normally made up Ranka Fujioka looked like a wreck. His hair was in a mess and he was clearly not wearing any makeup, stubble had grown on his chin and the bags under his eyes made him look like he had aged at least five years! Haruhi could only imagine how worried he must have been while she was here, keeping himself up at night, staying by her bedside, she knew he would never leave her, which is what made her feel so guilty. But enough guilt, she was ready for some answers.

"Wha…*cough*…" Haruhi tried to speak but her throat felt scratchy and when she tried to get words out they sounded very horse.

"Have some water!" Ranka immediately poured some from a pitcher in a small cup and gently handed it to his daughter.

"Don't worry, it's normal for your voice to be a little rusty. After all you haven't used it in a while." The doctor said in a calm tone, "And to answer your question I assumed you were trying to ask, you were in an accident. A car being driven by a drunk driver hit you on your way home."

A car accident? That would explain why she couldn't remember, she probably was knocked unconscious or something as soon as it happened.

"You are a very lucky that your injuries weren't more severe…" The doctor added, "However, and don't be alarmed, you have been in a coma for five days."

Haruhi nearly spit out the water. Five days!? She was in a coma for five whole days!? In her mind she mentally thought about what she had planned for the past five days…there were assignments due…tests that had to be taken… This was really bad, at this rate she was gong to fall behind! She'll have to work extra hard in order to catch up!

Ranka saw the panic in his daughter's face and just smiled as he held her hand, "Don't worry, everything at work has been taken care of."

Work? What work? Did he mean the host club? How did her father know about that? And for that matter who cares about the stupid host club!? Part of her scholarship was that she had to maintain a specific class rank in order to have her tuition paid for, and despite the rather relaxed attitude the students gave off, Ouran was a very strenuous program! Surely the school wouldn't kick her out for missing a few days? She had been in a coma for heaven's sake!

"Anyway, you have experienced some head trauma, so I'd like to ask you a few questions. It's just routine to check for your memory," The doctor, whose name badge read Dr. Kijiro on it, explained while holding up her clipboard with one hand and a pen in the other, "Are you able to speak now?"

"Y-yes." Haruhi managed to get out, a bit better sounding than before.

"What is your full name?" The doctor asked carefully.

"H-Haruhi Fujioka."

"Date of birth?"

"February 4th."

"Parent's names?"

"Ryoji Fujioka and Kotoko Fujioka…" Haruhi looked over to her father who looked relieved upon her getting that answer right.

"Good, and when was the last date you can remember?"

Haruhi had to think about this one, "Umm…I think, April…7th…or was it the 8th?"

The doctor and her father looked up unexpectedly at that response.

"What?" Haruhi was the one asking now, "Well I'm not sure of the date but I know it's 2003…"

Now the two people in front of her looked absolutely pale.

"What? What's wro-?"

"Haruhi!" A loud voice filled the room when a tall man came bursting through the door without even a knock, then quickly rushed over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand, "Blast that business call…I'm so relieved you've awakened! How are you feeling? Did the doctor's already explain what happened to you?"

If Haruhi wasn't confused before, she was now. Who was this crazy man that just ran in and was now (uncomfortably) holding her hand? The man looked to be older, with platinum blonde hair that was style in a flowy manner. He was wearing a tailored blue suit which looked a little disheveled for some reason, his tie loose and the top of his shirt unbuttoned. And yet Haruhi felt like she knew him. She looked hard into the man's face, studying his features, and then she noticed, the man's piercing violet eyes.

"T-Tamaki-senpai…? What are you doing here?"

Tamaki looked confused by her word choice, but quickly changed his expression to a warm smile, "Well what kind of husband would I be if I wasn't here while you are in the hospital?"

Wait.

"W-what husband!?" Haruhi screeched as she ripped her hand out of Tamaki's and nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Huh? D-did I do something wrong, Haruhi!?" Tamaki cried back in the same manner in his own panic.

"If you would both please calm down…" Dr. Kijiri said.

"What's going on here, Doc?" Ranka asked the doctor himself.

"I was afraid of this…" Dr. Kijiro sighed, "The head injury must have been more serious than we thought, it appears that Miss Fujioka is suffering from a severe case of retrograde amnesia."

"Amnesia!?" Tamaki exclaimed as he settled, his eyes now widened to the size of saucers.

"_This has to be a joke__" _Haruhi thought as this scene played out. This had to have been a sick joke someone was playing on her. Either that or this was a dream, no, a _nightmare, _that she had to wake up from.

"Haruhi, please try to remain calm because this is going to come as a shock to you," Dr Kijiro looked her in the eyes and talked slowly, "you appear to have forgotten the past decade of your life. The year is not 2003…it's 20_13_."

* * *

**Du Du DUUUUHHHHHH **

**Tune in for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update(actually I suggest you start getting used to it...^_^;) Actually I've been watching my little sister and she doesn't like to let me write and proofread my fanfiction(8 year olds right?) Not to mention I have Anime Los Angeles this weekend and I've been taking time to finish up my cosplay.**

**Speaking of Anime Los Angeles, this may be a long shot but if anyone is going this weekend I'll be hosting the fanfiction panel "The Do's and Dont's of Fanfiction" on Friday. If you'll be at the con I would love to see you at the panel and meet you! :) **

**Anyway, shameless plugging over, Enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi spent the next two days in the hospital for observation before she was finally discharged. The doctor had explained to her that amnesia is often a temporary disorder, and that her memory should come back. However, how long it would take to come back was impossible to know; it could take days, weeks, months, possibly years. The important thing was to take each day one at a time, and try whatever she could to help regain her memory.

"Why can't I go home with you?" Haruhi pleaded with her father once again.

Ryoji hated seeing his daughter like this, she was so scared, so confused, like she was a lost little kid. Though, technically, that's what Haruhi was at that moment. It was ironic, most fathers would be overjoyed at the idea of their fully grown daughters becoming kids again, but at that moment all Fujiko wanted was for his daughter to be an adult, if only to make her feel normal again.

"The doctors explained it, Haruhi," Ryoji sighed as he walked over to his daughter, "in order for you to regain your memory as quickly as possible, it's a good idea to surround yourself in the environment you were in before the accident."

"You're seriously all right with me going home with a strange boy I hardly know?"

For the first time in days the older man laughed, "I've known this_ boy_ for ten years, you should at least remember well enough to know I would never leave you with someone I didn't trust."

"Well, I don't." Haruhi continued to pout as she stared out the hospital window into the courtyard down below. Despite her reluctant attitude it wasn't hard to blame her, after all, to her at the moment, Tamaki Suoh _was _practically a stranger, and Haruhi couldn't remember the fond memories she had with the idiotic prince.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki entered the room, slowly and carefully this time, "the car is here, are you ready to go?"

"We have a car!?"

After signing the release forms and talking a little more with the doctor, Haruhi was wheeled out of the hospital and led to a shiny black car parked out front that looked like it cost more than her entire Ouran tuition(if she hadn't gotten a scholarship.) When the door was open she slowly began to sat up from her wheelchair,

"Let me help you!" Tamaki offered his hand which was immediately pushed away,

"It's okay, I got it." Haruhi said not looking Tamaki in the eye, she took one final glance at her father before she slid into the seat and shut the door beside her.

Ryoji stood with Tamaki for a moment who already looked a little defeated, "Are you going to be all right?"

Tamaki snapped out of it at the sound of his father-in-law's concern, "Well, the doctor said it was only temporary right? In that case I'm going to do everything I can to make Haruhi remember everything!" Tamaki then walked over to the other side of the car, "Don't you worry, Ranka, I'll have Haruhi's memory back in no time!"

As the car pulled away from the hospital and drove away, Ryoji couldn't help but feel the typical fatherly pain of worry in his stomach,

"It's not her memory I'm worried about."

* * *

The car ride itself was more awkward than when they were in the hospital room. Tamaki and Haruhi were both in the backseat(with a driver up front)sitting next to each other with only the middle seat to separate them. They didn't look at each other, and you could probably hear a pin hit the floor with how quiet it was.

Surprisingly, it was Haruhi who broke the silence, "So…my father mentioned my work, did I…?"

Tamaki turned his head in response, then smiled again, "Become a lawyer? Yes you did, and a fine one at that. You were an incredible student in high school and college, earning top marks in all your classes. After you graduated and passed the bar exam, you were immediately hired to one of the best law firms in Tokyo."

That gave Haruhi a little peace of mind, she at least achieved her goal, even if she didn't remember doing it.

"Tamaki-senpai-" Haruhi began to speak but stopped when she noticed the blonde next to her chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just kind of strange to hear you call me your senpai, " Tamaki stopped laughing, "really I should have been more suspicious that something was off when you first said it in the hospital. You haven't called me that in years."

Haruhi simply turned her head and looked back out the window. She watched the city pass by, some parts she recognized, others clearly have changed over the years. This was impossible. The last thing she remembered about Tamaki was him screaming over her hiding her gender(again), how could she possibly have fallen in love with this idiot, let alone marry him?

But then again, it _had _been ten years. People change a lot over time, and perhaps his rash and oblivious personality had toned down. Or maybe it was her that changed? Did she eventually find his stupidity charming?

"We're here." Tamaki announced after some time. When Haruhi looked up she gasped at the large estate of the Suoh manor in front of her. It was larger than her whole apartment complex! Ten times larger in fact!

"We-we live here!?"

"Home sweet home," Tamaki announced as he opened the door for Haruhi, "Don't worry, you'll feel right at home as soon as you get inside-"

"Welcome back madam!" a crowd of people greeted the two as the front door burst open. Maids, butlers, cooks, tailors, every worker in the entire Suoh mansion had been waiting for the return of their residents.

"Madam! it's so wonderful to see you again. " One of the maids curtsied at Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked up the line, nobody had ever curtsied to her before.

"We hope you have a speedy recovery madam." Another butler said with a bow, nobody had ever bowed to her in such a formal manner before.

"Do all these people work here?" Haruhi quietly asked Tamaki in the ear.

"Well of course, oh Shima!"

"Ah Master Tamaki, Madam, so good to see you home. "A small older woman in a kimono walked up to the couple, "I assure you matters have been taken care of while you were gone."

"Thank you Shima, I don't know what we would do without you."

The woman turned to Haruhi, "Is there anything you need, madam?"

"Um-I.." Haruhi stammered, it was hard enough having everyone call her madam, but she had no idea to to act in this situation.

"We'll let you know if we need anything, I think I'll just take Haruhi to her room, thank you Shima." Tamaki picked up Haruhi's luggage and the two proceeded up the large staircase to the upper rooms.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, that's Shima, she's been the head of staff for the Suoh family for many years, ever since I was a boy.

"_a boy? _Haruhi turned around real quick to take another look, _how old was that woman?_

Finally Tamaki stopped in front of a large entrance, he gave a small turn to the knobs and opened the double doors to reveal a large open bedroom. The room had very tall white walls with gold accents and a white plush carpet. The canopy bed in front of the giant window took up most of the space, and it was adorned with contrasting red sheets and a comforter. To the side was a large armoire and dresser, and a door to the other side leading to a bathroom, most likely just as grand.

"This is the bedroom if you hadn't guessed." Tamaki walked in and set the luggage down by the dresser.

"It's a so big." Haruhi looked around in amazement.

"Coincidentally that's what you said when you first moved in." Tamaki said,"But I don't think that's necessarily a memory coming back."

Haruhi felt like she was in a dream. Was this actually happening to her? Did she really go from living in a small apartment to living in what would be considered a palace?

Haruhi put her hand to her forehead,

"Do you want some ibuprofen? Water?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked up at his inquisitively, "You always put her hand to your forehead like that when you're getting a headache."

"I-sure." Haruhi said defeated, "Actually I think I just need to lay down, is that alright?"

"Oh, o-of course Haruhi, go right ahead." Tamaki sounded a little disappointed, "I'll just go find out what we're having to dinner, did you want anything in particular? Our chef can make whatever you want, he's especially skilled in sushi!"

"Sushi…" Haruhi perked up for a moment, "Like…fancy tuna?"

Tamaki looked wide eyes, and this time he managed to compose himself, "Y-yes, of course, the best and fanciest tuna in the city."

When Tamaki finally left Haruhi threw herself on the bed, which was just as soft and luxurious as it looked. She stared at the ceiling, trying to wrap her head around this. Maybe a nap would help her feel less anxious.

* * *

"I'm just not sure what to do or what to say!" Tamaki lamented on his cell phone as he sat on the hallway floor, "I want to make her comfortable-I know! But Ky-! You can't possibly-!? Yeah…yeah you're right. Alright fine...make the call"

With a new found determination, Tamaki hung up his phone. It was clear he was going to need help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know this is awfully late...I'm so sorry but I actually have a legitimate explanation and I think you'll get a kick out of it.**

**See I already knew I was going to upload this chapter late because a couple weekends ago I was at Anime Los Angeles(and obviously I wasn't going to sit in my hotel room and write the whole time). So I come home Sunday evening after having a great time, open up my Macbook to begin writing chapter 3 when...it wouldn't turn on. I tried everything I could, but thankfully it's still under warranty so the very next day I took it to the Genius Bar and turns out my logic board decided to drop dead on me for (according to them) no reason -_-. So sadly I was without my main writing tool for a couple days while they replaced the logic board. **

**THEN of course I ended up catching the after-con plague and felt too sick to write, and this past week I began my first week back to school so I was trying to get that all settled.**

**But here it is now! Granted I actually DO have a goal that I want to try to graduate Magna Cum Laude(meaning graduate with high honors) so I may have to put schoolwork over writing fanfiction sometimes if you guys don't mind. Thankfully I'm an English major so I've become kind of an expert at getting reading and writing done fast ^_^. **

**But enough of my sad life, enjoy!**

* * *

"Haaaaruuhiiiii, time to wake up! We've got a lot to do today if we're going to get your memory back!"

Haruhi hated being woken up, especially if it involved loud noise, but the next morning Tamaki made no haste to burst into the bedroom with the same loud enthusiasm that Haruhi recognized of her former senpai.

Tamaki didn't tell her where they were going, but after quickly finding something to wear(she had to be directed to where her closet was) and a quick breakfast, he got her into the car both ended up in the car and drove along for quite some time. Haruhi looked out the window gazing at the environment passing them, and as they got closer to their destination it was actually becoming familiar to her, as if she had been walking in the area just yesterday.

"Now I'm sure you remember this?" Tamaki said as the car stopped and he excidily unbuckled his seat belt. Haruhi could only stare as she opened the door and stood in front of the place she called school ten years ago.

Ouran Academy.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki nonchalantly walked towards the main gate.

"Oh don't worry, it's a holiday right now so there aren't any students on campus."

"Even so, isn't this trespassing?"

Tamaki side eyed Haruhi for a moment before realizing, "Oh that's right, you don't remember that part. It's all right for us to be here because…well I kind of own the school, my family does anyway."

Haruhi stood deadpanned, the Suoh family owned Ouran? No wonder Tamaki was able to get away with as much as he did. She could only imagine any other student would get expelled for the kind of shenanigans he managed to pull off.

"So long story short, yes it's perfectly fine for us to be here, now come on! I want to show you the clubroom! I just hope it hasn't changed too much!"

As they wandered through the halls Haruhi couldn't help but take note of the interior around her. The overall theme and look of the building hadn't changed since she last remembered, though there were definitely small changes. The curtains were no longer a deep red but a royal purple, the carpet had been changed to match. A few classroom numbers were different and she thought she noticed a new building right outside one of the main windows. It was hard to believe that this was the first time she had stepped foot in this building in 10 years.

When they finally stopped Haruhi bumped into Tamaki accidentally. Haruhi was about to look up to apologized when she saw what door they were standing in front of: Music Room 3

"Haruhi, " Tamaki gently bowed as he held onto the door handle and began to open it, "welcome back, to the Ouran Host Club."

When the doors opened it was like déjà vu, with a bright light shielding Haruhi's eyes as the room opened up, and revealed the same group of boys she knew from her last memory.

"Welcome!"

"Haru-chan!" The golden blonde one of the group ran up and hugged Haruhi with a tight squeeze. Like she had been for the past couple days Haruhi was confused at first by the man squeezing her, she didn't recall every knowing a tall lanky boy in the host club.

"I'm sorry….I don't seem to…" Haruhi began but noticed the man's pendant around his neck, showing…an pink bunny?

"H-Hunny-sempai!?" Haruhi gasped stepping back to take another look .

"Haha, yeah it's me, guess I look a little different huh?" The former boy lolita of the host club said rubbing his neck. Changed a little was right! He wasn't the tallest member of the group by any means, but it looked like his small body had finally gone through his last growth spurt, and he was now standing at a relatively average height. His face had also lost some of it's roundness, voice slightly deeper, overall looking much more mature.

"Hopefully we haven't all changed too much for you to remember, " The next voice came from a definite familiar face, this one being Kaoru, who still looked the same, albeit of course a bit older, and his signature red hair styled accordingly. His twin brother on the other hand.

"Hikaru? You changed your hair!" Haruhi exclaimed once again when presented with Hikaru Hitachin, who managed to stay a brunette after changed it his second year of high school.

"Heh, yeah, it's a long story." Hikaru smiled ruffing his own hair.

"Nice to know you can still tell us apart," Kaoru said knowingly, "It's good to know that hasn't been lost."

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here." Kyouya and Mori walked up to the group now, once again looking the same, but slightly more mature to Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai…" Haruhi was overwhelmed, "So, you all came here for me?"

"We thought we could help bring your memories back" Hikaru replied.

"After all, most of your memories involve us." Kaoru added.

"The question is how are we going to do it?" Mori spoke putting a hand to his chin.

"Well men, it's time to put in your thinking caps!" Tamaki declared taking on the role of host club president again. They all stood in a circle contemplating their options, when suddenly,

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"What on Earth-"

They all looked up at the sound of a boisterous laugh, then jumped when the floor beneath them started to raise. The laugh continued as the floor gave way and a random woman on a platform ascending from the ground, spinning in a circle and looking proud.

"Renge!?" Tamaki was the first to speak at the sudden guest.

"Who invited you?" Hikaru yelled in the same fashion.

"Well, it wouldn't be a proper host club reunion without the manager would it!?" The girl called Renge leaped from her platform and rushed straight to Haruhi, "I heard all about your tragic accident, Haruhi, but I can assure you we'll get your memories back in no time!"

"Umm…I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Sorry Haruhi, she joined us after the point your memories stopped, "Kyouya said with sigh, "This in Renge, our manager during our time here at Ouran, she currently works as an animation producer in Kyoto so I was hoping she wouldn't come…"

"Like I would miss this! It's so tragic!" Renge lamented with the back of her hand placed on her forehead, "This reminds me exactly of Uki Doki Memorial 12! Where after a horrible accident the beautiful Satsuki loses her memories of her beloved Youske…"

"Uki"

"Doki?"

"They made a number 12!?"

"Oh poor Youske tried everything, photographs, videos, but nothing was bringing Satsuki's memories back, until finally…"

"What? What did they do?" Tamaki pleased, now interested.

"Just as Youske gave up on Satsuki, he tripped on a tree branch in the woods and was dangling off a cliff into a large canyon!" Renge continued with enthusiasm, "At the sight of her beloved in danger, Satsuki's memories came flooding back! Just in time for her to save Youske and live happily ever after!"

As Tamaki and the twins ate up the glorious performance, Haruhi spoke, "Umm, as nice as that story is, how is it supposed to bring me memories back?"

"Oh ho-ho, I know exactly how we'll do it!" Renge laughed.

* * *

"Umm, Renge? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tamaki asked as he sat on the edge of a bridge, staring at the deep body of water a good fifty feet below him. The rest of the hosts were gathered around with the same uneasiness.

"Of course! Just like in Uki Doki Memorial 12, the sure fire way to get Haruhi's memories to flood back is for her to witness her beloved in immense danger!"

"And you're sure it'll work?" Hikaru asked wearingly.

"I'm positive!" Renge smiled and sat in her director's chair she brought along, "All right then, Haruhi are you in position?"

Haruhi was standing off to the side and nodded carefully.

"Then in that case,Tamaki, action!"

Tamaki gulped as he lowered himself off the edge and grasped the stone wall as tight as he could, his legs dangling off the edge.

"H-Help! Haruhi! I-I'm slipping!"

"Do you feel the love, Haruhi? Listen to your beloved yell out his words of fright at his soon to be demise, doesn't it make you think back to everything you've ever been through? Your fear of losing him creating wrenching pain in your heart!?"

Haruhi stood silent for a moment, "…No…I don't remember anything."

"HUH!?" All the ex-hosts and manager gasped in disbelief.

"A-are you sure? Not even the moment when you first kissed?" Renge asked.

"T-Tamaki-senpai and I kissed?" Haruhi gasped.

"Renge, maybe we should call this off, it doesn't seem to be working." Kaoru said in defeat.

"G-guys! I'm slipping!"

Hikaru sighed, "You can knock it off now, Milord, Haruhi's not getting her memories back."

"N-No guys I'm REALLY Sli-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tama-chan!

"Milord!  
"Milord!"

*SPLASH*

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Tamaki sneezed again as he sat on the ground with a fresh towel wrapped around his soaked body.

"I don't understand, Satsuki got her memory back right away, how could this have not worked?"

"Maybe because it was an anime!" Hikaru protested.

"It was a video game for your information!"

Haruhi put her hand to her forehead for the third time that week, Tamaki noticed.

"Enough everyone," Tamaki said addressing the group, "I think we'd better call it a day."

"But Haruhi's memory isn't back yet!" Honey cried.

"I know but we can't expect it to happen right awa-acho!" Tamaki sneezed into her handkerchief, "And its like they say, Rome wasn't built in a day!"

Kyouya nodded he head in agreement, "it's true we shouldn't be overdoing it"

"I'm sorry everybody." Haruhi said sadly, more disappointed than anyone.

"It's all right Haruhi" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll just have to keep trying. "Hikaru butted in.

"Yeah! don't worry Haru-chan, we're just going to have to come up with better ideas!" Honey said with enthusiasm.

The usually silent Mori even chimed in "You'll remember us in no time."

Haruhi looked over the group with surprise, did they all really want her to get her memory back that badly?'

"Th-k you everyone."

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Tamaki sneezed again as he and Haruhi sat in the car after saying their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry you had to get all wet for me," Haruhi apologized as she handed him another tissue.

"Oh it's all right, a little water never hurt anyone." Tamaki replied, "Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks."

Haruhi looked down and smiled, "I do remember that…"

Tamaki immediately jumped in his seat and grabbed her hands, "REALLY?"

"W-well that memory occurred before the time I forgot."

"Oh, oh right." Tamaki slid back to his space in the car, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, senpai."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Tamaki wiped his nose, "This isn't your fault, it's not like you wanted this to happen to you."

"I know, I just feel bad that everyone's working so hard to get my memories back, and nothing's working."

Haruhi turned her head towards the window, when she felt a soft hand shakily place it on hers, she turned and saw that tamaki and scooted back next to her.

"Well I don't want you to feel bad," Tamaki said with confidence, "because I have absolutely no intention of giving up on you."

Haruhi didn't move her hand away this time, allowing the warmth of Tamaki's hand resonate on hers, she felt her face slightly blush though. She didn't think Tamaki noticed, but she turned to head back out the window again as the car began to move. Haruhi's attention perked a little though, as she noticed the small pumpkin patch they were passing by.

It felt familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi Vey! Boy this chapter was a long time coming! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! I appreciate your lovely reviews and kind follows really! It's just between being a full time college student, working part time, and just my overall laziness it's been hard to for to sit and write! Luckily next week is my spring break so I'm going to make it a goal to get as much writing done as possible! Thank you so much for sticking around and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The next morning Haruhi woke up hoping that the nightmare was over. But alas, as she sat up in her much too large bed in the equally over the top bedroom, in her current adult body, with no memories beyond 15 years old, she wanted to scream. Haruhi closed her eyes tight, trying to remember anything she could, but aside from what had happened yesterday with the host club and the day before, the last 10 years of her life were still a blank. This was just becoming frustrating!

Despite not wanting to Haruhi reluctantly got out of bed and went into the connected bathroom to brush her teeth, and it was at that moment while standing in front of the grand mirror over the sink that she finally took notice of her now grown up body. Haruhi always had a sort of boyish frame, but it was apparent that the last growth of puberty had finally gotten to her with age. Her breasts weren't any larger than they were, but her waist was now more defined, along with her hips. The small amount of baby fat in her cheeks had slimmed down some, and of course, how could she not notice that her hair was now a good 5 inches longer! It was like she was looking at a completely different person, Haruhi didn't even recognize this woman standing before her. But then that's when it hit her, Haruhi _was _looking at a different person. This wasn't her, this woman had all the experiences she couldn't remember. Finishing high school, going to college, passing the bar exam, getting…married. Haruhi didn't remember any of those things. Could she even call herself Haruhi Fujioka?

As Haruhi thought this she heard the door of the bedroom open causing her to jump. She stood for a moment mentally preparing herself for who must be Tamaki-senpai. She felt bad, he obviously wasn't trying to be annoying on purpose, and he was only trying to help. But one would think she could at least use the bathroom on her own.

However, when Haruhi stepped out of the bathroom she was surprised to not see her former senpai, but a young maid, probably much younger than her, making the bed. The woman looked up at Haruhi and quickly composed herself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Madam, I had no idea you were in here," the young maid said with a curtsy.

This was starting to get old, "Excuse me," Haruhi asked, "I'm just wondering, why does everyone here call me madam?"

The maid looked confused, "Well, as servants of the manor it is accustomed for us to refer to the heads of the household with respect, including the proper titles. You being the woman of the house we call you madam out of courtesy."

Haruhi only sighed, "Tell you what, why don't you just call me, Haruhi-san?"

Now the maid looked as if she was blushing, "U-um is that proper? I wouldn't want to get into any trouble!"

"It's fine it's fine!" Haruhi said holding her hands in front of her, "Honestly it would make me feel a lot more comfortable here."

"Oh-w-well all right, if it'll make you feel better Ma-I-I mean, Haruhi-san" The young flustered maid replied with a small curtsy. Haruhi didn't bother correcting her, they'll work on that later.

"So um, do you know where, Tamaki is?"

The maid once again had to take a moment to remember, "Oh!, the Master said he would be in his study today and asked for me to let you know."

"Thank you, oh, what's your name?" Haruhi asked just then.

"Katone, ma- I mean Haruhi-san"

"Thank you, Katone" Haruhi gently bowed much to the poor maid's utter horror as Haruhi went into the closet to change out of her pajamas.

* * *

A few minutes later Haruhi, after literally getting lost in the vastness of the Suoh main house and asking various servants of the household for directions, finally came across the first floor study. She opened the heavy wooden doors and spotted Tamaki sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room, the coffee table in front of him holding various opened books.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed when he saw his bride come into the room, "Come over here!"

Haruhi did as she was asked and sat down on the sofa, albeit a foot away from Tamaki. It was then that Haruhi noticed what exactly Tamaki was looking at, not books but photo albums. Pictures containing her from places she didn't recognize and even people she didn't know.

"Renge's idea yesterday actually gave me an idea, I thought that if you looked at some old photos of all of us from the time your memory was lost, it could help jog it back!"

"And you think that would work?" Haruh said with a little hope.

"I even called the doctor and she said it wouldn't hurt."

"Alright," Haruhi picked up an album herself, "let's get to it then."

Over the course of what had to have been hours they began going over every photo album, every scrapbook, and even some video of them throughout the years. School trips, host club events, their days in Boston, the vacation in Spain. By the time the early afternoon rolled around they were exhausted.

"Well? Anything coming back?" Tamaki asked as he closed another album.

Haruhi sat still in concentration, then released, "No, nothing."

Tamaki sighed, "Well then we'll just have to keep look-" Tamaki stopped when his hand hovered over a large album that stuck out from the rest, one with a white cover and a fancy gold border embellishing it.

"What?" Haruhi asked curiously,

"Oh, i-it's nothing it's just," Tamaki said with a hint of sadness, "This is our wedding album."

They both sat still for a few moments.

"I'd like to see that one," Haruhi said uneasily. Tamaki nodded and carefully picked up the album, as if it were as fragile as porcelain, and handed it over. Haruhi's fingers carefully grazed the embossed cover and leather-like material before gently opening up to the first page.

They flipped through the typical getting-ready pictures, which included a shot of Haruhi sitting in a chair getting her hair and makeup done, something she usually despised but didn't seem to mind in the picture. Likewise on the adjacent page was Tamaki fumbling with his own tie, a look of anticipation on his face. Tamaki explained that they agreed not to see each other before the ceremony, and while Haruhi was as tough as rock throughout the whole ordeal Tamaki was a nervous wreck. Haruhi was actually amused at that thought.

They continued through more pictures, some of Haruhi alone, some of Tamaki alone, some with her father, what looked like Tamaki's parents, and even saw a couple members of the host club. When they got to the pictures of the ceremony however, that's when Haruhi paused on the pages for a little longer. They had a western ceremony as it appeared, with a picture of a grand looking church, and a shot of Haruhi posed in a luxurious white dress, her hair in a fancy updo only concealed by the cathedral length veil she wore. Likewise, Tamaki was posed in a picture looking more handsome than usual in his tuxedo. But then they got to the actual ceremony, the ones that were candid of them, standing together at the alter, staring into each other's eyes, saying their vows, and exchanging rings. Then there was a full page photo of the two of them together, Tamaki holding her in his arms bridal style, Haruhi's dress billowing around her and her large bouquet cascading down the front. Haruhi was never the type of girl to envision her wedding ceremony, she never even though about wanting to get married, but for some reason, looking at these pictures was making her feel emotional.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Tamaki said quietly as he leaned a little closer towards Haruhi.

"I wish I could remember it."

Tamaki gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said suddenly, Haruhi turned her head away from the album and looked up into Tamaki's eyes. He was staring at her with much intensity, her face matching his. It was almost the same as the picture of them at the alter, their faces very close, the tension rising with every second, awaiting for one another to move closer-

*SLAM*

The mood was quickly broken when they both jumped at what sounded like the front door being broken open.

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS HE!?" An unfamiliar woman's voice came bellowing from the outside.

"M-Miss! You can't just barge in here without-!" Shima's panicked voice was heard, then a few muffled words,

"SCREW THAT YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND CALL THE POLICE!"

Haruhi was getting scared, an intruder? But then she looked over at Tamaki and could see all the color drain from his face,

"Oh no-"

"TAMAKI WHAT THE F $%!?" The door of the study slammed opened revealing the source of the loud voice. Standing in the doorway was a woman Haruhi knew she didn't recognize. She had long curly blonde hair, obviously dyed, with pale skin. She had on tons of makeup and wore high heels so tall Haruhi wondered how it was possible to walk in them.

"M-Mei! What a pleasant surprise!" Tamaki carefully stood up to greet the uninvited guest.

"DON'T YOU 'PLEASANT SURPRISE' ME"! " The women called Mei screeched in Tamaki's face, "Seven days! I go to Paris for seven days for fashion week and the first thing I hear when I come home is that not only has Haruhi been in a car accident, but she has _amnesia!? _"

"I-I can explain-!"

"And _then _of all people I hear from _Kaoru_ that you all had a big reunion party without inviting me!? Is that how little you think of me!?"

"Mei—I-it was nothing personal! I just didn't want to overstimulate Haruhi with too many people at once! After all she doesn't remember you-!"

Haruhi continued to watch the scramble when her eyes glanced down at the wedding album, and took a double take when she saw one picture that caught her attention. Haruhi lifted the heavy album and held it to her face, looking at the picture of herself with a similar looking blond woman carefully adjusting what looked like her train.

"This is you?" Haruhi said causing them both to stop, she pointed to the woman in the picture.

Mei's demeanor immediately softened, "Ah yes that is! Oh I remember fussing with you all day making sure everything looked perfect. After all I was the one who designed your wedding dress!"

Now Haruhi was impressed, "You designed this yourself?

Mei looked proud as she took a seat next to Haruhi, "Yup! You were being so picky about what kind of dress you wanted that I finally said 'forget it! I'll just make you your own dress!' And I must say it's one of my most proudest works." Mei gave a boisterous laugh.

"That's amazing, Miss…?"

"Oh! I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Mei Yasumura, my dad, Misuzu Sonoda, used to work at the same cross dressing bar your dad worked at"

"Oh, you're Misuzu-san's daughter?" Haruhi said in surprise, she had met Misuzu a couple times but she was unaware he had a daughter.

"Yeah, though it's funny if you had said that 10 years ago, I probably would've denied it." Mei said slightly sad, "But that's a long , dull story. The point is I've been your best gal pal for the last ten years, something _someone _over here seemed to have forgotten about" Mei shot Tamaki daggers.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I just don't remember." Haruhi said trying hard not to disappoint her.

"Well of course you can't, you have amnesia, dummy!" Mei said in an obvious tone, "Which is why it's my turn to take a stab at your memory, let's go!"

Mei took a death grip of Haruhi's hand and hasty removed her from the sofa and started dragging her out the door.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're going with Haruhi!?" Tamaki pleaded.

"To do the one activity that would make any girl feel better, shopping!"

* * *

**P.S. for those who may be confused, Mei is a manga only character(and arguably one of my favorite characters in the series). If you haven't read the manga or even know of her, she's pretty hilarious. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Moley, I can't believe how long it's been since my last update! Problem was at the end of March I had my midterms and from that point on it was essays, projects, observation hours, and studying for finals! So yeah sorry that I haven't updated. Now that I'm on summer vacation though I hope to get right back into my writing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Whew! Now that was quite a haul!" Mei exclaimed as she set down her shopping bags and plopped down onto a chair in the food court. Haruhi sat across from her, her shopping bags being of a much smaller amount, which she only got because Mei insisted. Haruhi was never a huge fan of shopping, and she had never actually been to a mall before, at least one of this size and luxury. She just never understood the point of spending long hours in such cramped quarters only to spend money on overpriced clothing.

"You sure bought a lot of things" Haruhi glanced at Mei's stash with large eyes, "How are you able to afford it all?"

Mei took a sip from her iced coffee and laughed, "Well when you work for the industry you tend to receive easy access to discounts."

"Oh, so you're an actual fashion designer?"

"Mhm! Also," Mei pulled out a platinum credit card, "This little trip is all on your husband today."

"H-how did you get that?"

"Slipped it out of his wallet while he was blubbering, it was almost too easy."

Before Haruhi had the chance to question the morality and legality of that issue, a loud song came from Mei's tiny purse. Mei huffed taking out an equally small pink cell phone and answered.

"Hello? What? Ugh seriously? Where's Kaoru?-Look I-UGH Fine! I'll be right there!" Mei hung up and slouched back in her seat, "Great, there goes my day off!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh the idiots at my studio are having an emergency and need me to come over right away! Sorry, Haruhi, this was supposed to be our day."

"It's alright, I understand." Frankly Haruhi was ready to go back home and take a long nap-

"Wait, Haruhi, you should come with me to the studio!" Mei didn't even bother really asking, and before Haruhi could protest Mei grabbed her shopping bags in one arm, and grabbed Haruhi in the other, "It'll be so much more fun!"

* * *

A short taxi drive later into the heart of Tokyo's fashion central Haruhi found herself being dragged to the 7th floor of a large skyscraper where Mei was in a rush to get to a particular room. After walking through a long hallway they finally made through the double doors with a small sign out front simply labeled "Gyaru Girl" in English writing.

"Okay I'm here what do you hopeless people need?"

"M-Mei-san it's terrible!" One of the young female junior stylists ran over with two scarves in her hands "We don't know which one to use for the black romper design, the red paisley or the gray houndstooth!?"

"And the royal blue chiffon we ordered from Kyoto keeps fraying!" Another stylist yelled out in a panic.

At the same time a young man rushed over "Mei-San! Should we put the floral sundress with the orange background in the front of the ad or the purple ruffled babydoll with the denim shorts!?"

"You people…." Mei shook her head, "The Purple top and denim for the cover, use a 20 stitch French seam for the chiffon, and as for the scarf-," May took both fabrics in her hands, but then turned her head towards Haruhi who was lonely standing off to the side, "Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"Which do you like?"

"Huh?" Haruhi said in surprise, she knew little to nothing about fashion, so it seemed silly to ask for advice from her. Then again, she did know what looked nice, " Um, the gray would probably work better?"

"The houndstooth?"

"uh, sure."

Mei and the designer studied the scarf carefully, "Haruhi, you're a genius!" Mei said with a large smile, the junior stylist sighed with relief as she went back to her own work.

"Well look at that, so your 15 year old brain wasn't just playing dumb the whole time, "Mei said jokingly, "Of course we wouldn't have had to come all the way down here if my co-stylist was around, WHERE THE F**** IS KAORU!?"

"He said his sister suddenly got sick and he needed to rush home immediately!"

"Ugh seriously?"

"Does Kaoru work with you, Mei-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh! Right I forgot to tell you that! You see after I graduated from design school and Kaoru from college, we decided to go into business together to start our own line of clothing! Although our line is simply a branch off of his own mother's company, it's great to have our own studio and be able to actually have the funding to show off my work!" Mei smiled then got serious, "I have to say, as big of a pain the host club is, I don't think I would be where I am if it weren't for them, Tamaki was even my first customer when I released my menswear line."

That sounded exactly like something Tamaki would do, and that made Haruhi smile.

"Haruhi?" A familiar voice from behind came, and there in the doorway stood Hikaru, dressed very casually and holding a cell phone.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" Mei asked expectantly.

"Kaoru and I were supposed to have lunch today, he's not here?"

"No! Your sister got sick! Why aren't you with them?"

"huh?" Hikaru said confused, "What are you talking about? Ageha's fine, I was just over there as a matter of fact."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Mei stormed across the studio in a rage, her co-workers quickly rushing out of the way to avoid the line of raging fire.

"Heh, guess I'm going to be a singleton by the end of the day."

"Huh?" Haruhi said a little worried,

"Don't worry, we just like to mess with Mei-chan, she knows we love her." Hikaru reassured her, "Actually considering my lunch date seems to be MIA, would you care to join me?"

"Oh? W-well I was supposed to spend the day with Mei."

"It doesn't seem like she's going to be available." Hikaru laughed.

"I don't want you to go through any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, come on it'll be fun!"

Haruhi supposed that out of all the host club members, the twins were the ones she despised the least, and anyway, the doctor told her that she needed to be interacting with familiar people in order to regain her memory faster, going out to lunch probably wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, let's do it."

* * *

A while later, Haruhi and Hikaru were seated on the patio of a very fancy restaurant on the boulevard, where the tables had tablecloths and waiters actually handed you your menus individually.

Haruhi nearly fainted when she looked at the menu prices. "T-this is really expensive!"

"Don't worry, it's on me." Hikaru smiled.

"Oh no! I-I couldn't as you to do that!"

"Don't worry about it, anyway you'll just have to buy me a meal once you get your memory back."

Haruhi for some reason found herself blushing.

"So Kaoru works with Mei, what do you do?"

Hikaru took a sip from his coffee before speaking, "Oh I'm a game designer for a gaming company in the city. Mostly small stuff but I'm hoping to release some of my original stories soon."

"Wow, that's amazing, Hikaru." Haruhi smiled, a little softer than she had been, "I'm really happy for you."

Haruhi didn't notice, but Hikaru suddenly got tense.

* * *

It was almost nightfall then Haruhi had returned home, Hikaru driving her back himself, when they entered the Suoh mansion Tamaki was pacing the floor in worry.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran to his wife and grabbed her into a big hug out of habit, much to Haruhi's embarrassment. "Where have you been?! Mei said you disappeared and I was getting worried!"

"Mei had work so I just thought I'd take her out for some air, sorry I guess I should've called you."

Tamaki suddenly became a little more calm, but at the same time more tense,

"Well, the important thing is she's alright…thank you, Hikaru." Tamaki released Haruhi from his embrace and patted her head, more like how they used to.

"Thank you, Hikaru" Haruhi said with her signature polite bow that she used to do back in high school.

Hikaru hoped that Haruhi didn't sense the tinge of blush forming on his cheek, "Right, no problem Haruhi, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Hikaru practically ran out the door as soon as the couple turned their backs towards the stairs. When Hikaru was finally out of the house he slumped against the door for a moment, his hand brushing over his face in embarrassment.

"_This can't be happening again."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I suck, I'm sorry OTL**

**First of all I want to THANK YOU ALL! For your patience and your willingness to stick around with this fic even though I'm lousy at updating! I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter to be honest, I was actually considering re-writing the ending of the last chapter because I was stuck at where to go from there. However, I managed to find a great way to go and thanks to a 5 hour plan ride I was able to get this chapter ALONG with some of chapter 7 done!(you'd be amazed at how much you can get done at 30,000 feet with no wi fi :P)**

**Once again thank you so much for waiting and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So…did you have a good time with Mei the other day?"

Haruhi looked up from her plate of toast and eggs to look across the table where Tamaki, whom she found still hard believe was her husband, was sitting, and obviously looking to make small talk during their erringly quiet breakfast. It had been a week since Haruhi had come home from the hospital and it felt like she wasn't making much progress. They continued to look at photo albums, listen to stories, even show videos, but nothing seemed to have been working. Even going out and socializing with her friends didn't seem to trigger anything.

"She's a nice girl, a little eccentric, but I can see why we're friends."

"Yeah, that's Mei-chan." Tamaki said letting out a small laugh, looking back down at his own plate.

"I guess it was nice seeing Hikaru again."

Tamaki perked back when he heard the familiar name.

"Oh? That's…nice, is it weird to see him with dark hair now?"

Haruhi smiled, "It definitely suits hum, at least much more than the time he dyed his hair pink."

Haruhi jumped at a sudden loud clang of a fork hitting one of the delicate china plates. She looked up quickly and noticed Tamaki, now jaw slacked and his hand not moving from what once held his utensil.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"Haruhi…how did you know Hikaru had dyed his hair pink…?"

"Um…I'm not sure…It just when you brought up his hair it sort of just...popped up."

Tamaki then scooted his chair back so he was halfway standing; "Haruhi…Hikaru dyed his hair pink a few months after the school year started…of your first year in the host club…"

Haruhi sat still for a moment, before she realized….

"I…I remember!"

"A memory has come back!" Tamaki stood from his chair completely and practically ran to Haruhi who now stood herself, hands over her mouth in shock from the sudden discovery.

"I can't believe it!"  
"I can't believe it!" The couple both exclaimed at the same time, wide smiles and almost teary eyes, without even thinking they embraced one another, though it didn't last long as they pulled away just as quickly.

Oh..I-I'm sorry" Tamaki stammered quickly.

"I-it's alright" Haruhi replied, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

Now Tamaki was forming the blush on his cheeks now, his mind going back to Haruhi at actual age 16, the way she would make him nervous and act like a goof with her little quirks that frankly, were just adorable. He so badly just wanted to take her into his arms again and squeeze the life out of her, feel her body, touch her tenderly…

"Senpai…are you alright?

"Ah! Oh..uh…hey! You know what? We should celebrate this!" Tamaki stalled as he regained composure.

"Celebrate? But my memories haven't come complexly back."

"True, but this is a start right? We can only go up from here, correct?"

"I suppose that's true…"

"Then we need to celebrate this occasion! We could invite the others over, or have a big dinner tonight or….wait!" Tamaki stopped and his face turned into an even bigger grin, "we should go out today!"

Haruhi now froze, "You mean…like a date?"

Oh.

"Well…yeah, I man we don't have to call it a date, we would just be going out, enjoying each others company, maybe helping you bring back some more memories, I mean we don't have to if you don't feel comfort—"

"Okay. Let's do it." Haruhi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?"

"The doctor said I needed to broaden my horizons if I wanted to cope, and I could definitely use more time out of this big house."

* * *

"Oh boy I feel like it's been forever since we've gone out!" Tamaki said as he and Haruhi stepped out of the car to their first location on their day trip,

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked curiously, oddly enough, feeling a little concerned.

"Well before the accident you had just taken on a new case, so you were spending a lot of hours in the office. Meanwhile the Suoh Group had been working on expanding our France location to create a bigger enterprise in Europe, so that was taking a lot of time from me. For a while there besides sleep we barely had a spend a few hours together a week."

"Is it alright for you to be taking time off work then?"

"Oh Don't worry about that, I've got my vice president on the expansion project for now, and if they really needed something all they would have to do is give me a call. Besides, this is considered a family emergency."

"What about my career?"

"Well of course your office understands, you can't exactly be a valued lawyer if you don't even remember going through law school! They have some great lawyers who have taken your place since the accident."

For some reason, those facts hurt Haruhi more than they should have. What did he mean "replace her?" Was she really that expendable? And what kind of inconvenience did she cause the law firm if they had to quickly replace her with someone? On top of that, now she hears that Tamaki was forced to take a sabbatical for her? Why did she feel like everyone was sacrificing for her?

"Ah! We're here!"

Haruhi looked up at the big blue sign at the base of the theme park, reading "Sea Park"

"Why did you want to come here?"

"Ah, one memory that definitely hasn't come back." Tamaki smiled brightly, "This is where we had our first date."

"At a theme park?"

"Oh, you say it in that tone, but actually it was _your_ idea."

"But, isn't it bad luck to have a first date at a theme park?" Haruhi thought she had read that somewhere, in an old fashion magazine she read in the grocery check out line one time.

Tamaki let out a chuckle, "Actually I thought the same thing when you first asked me, I thought 'oh no we'll be cursed!' but hey, if it really was bad luck then we wouldn't be here together right now right?"

Haruhi smiled, "I guess not."

Soon they had bought their tickets, looked at the park map, checked what activities were going on that day, and then they walked through the gates together into what should have been familiar territory.

"Funny story." Tamaki started to say as they walked to the main lobby of the theme park, "I almost ruined our first date before it even started."

Haruhi looked up from her park guide, "How did you do that?"

"Ah where to begin!" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well first of all I panicked on what to wear, so I had my grandmother choose for me, and I ended up appearing in a formal Japanese robe!"

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle a little at that thought.

"And _then _I wanted to make sure it was special from the beginning…so I kind of hired people to greet us at the gate like a parade."

"Oh no." Haruhi groaned, but her smiled didn't fade.

"Thankfully Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey decided to follow us to remedy m mistakes. As annoyed, as I was that they had the nerve to spy, their interference probably saved the date. I'm kind of surprised you stuck around to be honest."

"I must have really loved you." Haurhi said, not realizing what she said until it was too late, her face becoming red, "Oh…um."

"I-it's okay." Tamaki reassured her…even if that comment did hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Oh! I wonder if Bessie the Baluga is still here!" Tamaki started forward turning back to joy, Haruhi quickly walking behind him.

* * *

Despite the hesitation at first, and a touch of awkwardness, Haruhi actually had fun with Tamaki. They rode the rollercoaster (multiple times), ate takoyaki by the water, visited the aquarium (Bessie was still there), took a tour of how to make candy, 'attempted' to win prizes from the game booth, until they finally wore themselves out at went back to the car to leave.

"Wow, guess I'm not as young as I used to be." Tamaki groaned a little rubbing his back.

"Starting to get old?" Haruhi said with a bit of sarcasm.

Tamaki grinned nudging her shoulder, "Hey now."

Haruhi grinned then noticed the bouquet by Tamaki's lap, "Say, what are the flower's for?"

"Oh, well I thought we should go pay a visit to someone."

* * *

A short drive later they arrived to a place Haruhi definitely recognized, as a far back as her childhood; the cemetery where her mother's grave laid. The couple quietly exited the car, then walked along the path until they got to Kotoko Fujioka's grave, where Tamaki gently placed the flowers in front of the alter, then proceeded to kneel down in front of it.

"Hello Haruhi's mother, sorry we haven't come to visit in a while, you probably know Harui hasn't exactly been herself lately, but I don't want you to worry, because Haruhi is getting better! See? I even brought her to visit this time!"

Haruhi knelt down next to the young man, "Hey mom, I forgot when was the last time I visit you, hopefully it wasn't too long ago. I believe my last memory I can recall of visiting you was the day before high school started. I was so nervous and I asked for you to watch over me…and I guess you were since from what I understand, my life is going pretty good…and I'm so thankful that I have so many people here to help me…"

Haruhi looked over at the man beside her, watching her gently.

"…especially Tamaki."

"Why Haruhi," Tamaki said gently, "you didn't call me Sempai"

"I guess I didn't" She smiled and gently leaned against him, "I'm glad I didn't forget my mom"

"I really wished I could have met her, I could tell she was an incredible woman."

Neither of them noticed that they sat there together for a long time, oblivious this time to their bodies touching.

* * *

"I don't believe you."

"It's true! Everyone else can attest for it!" Tamaki explained as he and Haruhi walked through the front door of their home once they returned, "Anyway, did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah, I actually did!" Haruhi replied as the door closed behind them, "Thank you, I think…this really helped."

"I'm glad" Tamaki smiled warmly, "Oh! I should probably ask the chef what's for dinner, and while we wait we can go look at those photo albums again, maybe now you'll be able to recognize them more clearly!"

"God idea!" she agreed with him.

As Tamaki went to go check with his head servant, Haruhi casually walked back into the study to collect the books that were still open on the coffee table. As she picked up a random album she began flipping through the pages of her, Tamaki, and the host club, obviously this album was just reserved for that time and occasions.

But then she landed on one page and felt like she was going to throw up.

"Haruhi, good news! We're having- Tamaki stopped mid-sentence when a photo album struck the wall next to him at full force, falling to the ground in disarray.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed over to his wife, who was now on her knees. "Haruhu! Haruhi! What's wrong!? What happened?!" Tamaki begged her, holding onto her shaking shoulders.

Haruhi didn't speak for a moment, she just sat there, until she swallowed and managed to get the words out, "It's…that album."

Tamaki stood up and got ahold of what was left from the photo album, and then like his whole world had collapsed, he saw what Haruhi was talking about. It was a photo from high school, with a shot of Hikaru and Kaoru, it was taken after they had made up from one of their week long feuds…and Hikaru's hair was pink.

"Oh…Haruhi."

"I…I didn't get back a memory at all.." Haruhi said flatly, "I just remembered the picture…"

Tamaki closed the book and lowered his head, "It's alright, Haruhi-"

"It's not alright!" Haruhi yelled, she stood up and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Tamaki heard their bedroom door slam. Why was this happening? Just when everything seemed to be moving forward, they're back to square one again?! It was really started to get to Tamaki. How much more of this can they take!?

But his feelings weren't important right then, what he needed to do was get to his wife.

Tamaki marched up the stairs and to the double doors of their shared bedroom. He couldn't hear anything behind them, he was worried if he should even enter at all, but eventually he worked up the courage and decided to open the doors .

What he saw is what broke his heart. The room was dark, with just a small light coming from between the curtains from the outside, and then there was Haruhi, lying down on the bed, her body curled into a fetal position facing away from him. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but she was clearly not in a good place. Tamaki contemplated whether he should just leave her alone or not. No, he needed to support Haruhi, whether she wanted it or not, this is what he's here for, and if he just left her alone like he had been doing for the past couple days, then he had no right to call himself her husband.

Tamaki closed the door behind him as he entered the room, loud enough that Haruhi would know he was there, but she didn't say anything. He slowly walked over to the bed and gently sat down beside her body. Haruhi still didn't say anything, making him wonder if she actually knew he was there or not, he thought about saying something, until,

"I just want to remember." Tamaki heard Haruhi whisper, indicating that she was aware of his presence.

Tamaki lowered his shoulders, feeling defeated, "I know you do, we all want you to."

"I'm sick of not knowing who anyone is, I'm sick of having to rely on everyone else, causing others to drop everything just to help me, like I'm some poor soul who needs to be saved. I just want my life back, whatever it was."

"I know exactly how you feel."

Haruhi sat up from her position to face the man in the dark, "How? How could you possibly understand how I feel?"

"Because I'm sick of seeing you like this!" Tamaki cried in desperation.

"Do you think I can help it-?!"

"That's not what I meant!" Tamaki stopped her, "I'm tired of seeing the person I love more than anything have to suffer like this! When I found out about the accident I had never been more scared in my life! I was relieved when I heard you were going to make it, but then you woke up with amnesia and…I can't do anything about it, you're confused, and scared, and lost, and I feel like I can't do anything to help you and it's _killing me, _Haruhi!"

Haruhi felt stunned. She knew this had affected Tamaki too, but she hadn't realized how much. Tamaki may have been the big obnoxious fool from the host club, but right here, right now, she had never seen him look so pitiful and small.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi said quietly as she placed a hand on Tamaki's thigh.

Tamaki recuperated "I'm sorry too…"

Then as they looked into each other's eyes in the dark, they found themselves moving their arms and bodies, and this time fully embracing each other. Their bodies were close, and their breaths were moving in sync as they sat there, Tamaki's chin resting on Haruhi's head that was against his chest. They had no idea how long they stayed in that position, they didn't say anything, didn't look away to another part of the room, they just held each other for the entire night.

Although this act of tenderness didn't trigger any kind of memory, it felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Go chapter 7 go!**

* * *

It had been a couple days since Haruhi's false alarm, both her and Tamaki were still disappointed that she still hadn't regained any memories. They still reminded themselves to stay optimistic, there was still a change for the memories to return. However, Haruhi began to gain a better acceptance of the situation. Before she was scared, lost, confused, and uncomfortable about the whole situation, but after that day and night she spent with Tamaki, she began to come to grips with the idea that this was her life. Sure she was still confused, but she felt her self starting to feel more secure, accepting her condition her now and allowing others to help her along, to which everyone completely supported. Because of all this, Haruhi finally accepted; she was Haruhi Fuji-er, Haruhi _Suoh _and she was ending this pity party once and for all, she was going to live her life, whether she remembered the last ten years or not.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tamaki asked for the tenth time that morning walking out of the closet tying his tie, "I don't have to go back to work, they said I could take off as long as I want in order to stay with you!"

"Absolutely not. "Haruhi approached the man and straightened his tie for him, "You're going to the office, you're going to work on the France expansion, and you won't be home until five, understood?"

But Tamaki was still not convinced. "I don't know…what if I went back part-time? Then at least-" but he couldn't get another word out when Haruhi placed her finger to his lips, forcing them closed.

"I'm tired of playing the helpless amnesia girl, Tamaki." Haruhi said in a serious tone of voice, finally dropping 'senpai' once and for all, "Everyone keeps accommodating me; you, Mei, Hikaru, the rest of the host club, and I can't keep letting you all do that for me. I don't want you all to keep sacrificing your own lives to keep me happy."

"I'm not sacrificing anyth-"

"Ah!" Haruhi pressed her finger tighter "And besides, I'm going to speak to my colleagues today about going back to work myself, which means there's zero point in you staying here all day if I'm not even going to be here. "

Haruhi finally released her finger and allowed Tamaki to speak, "And you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I'll manage. And even if my memories don't come back-"

"Even though they will!"

"-Even though they will, I don't want to go back to no job because I've stayed home like a sad lazy bum."

Tamaki still felt hesitant, but then, from the moment he met Haruhi she had never been wrong when it came to matters of pride, or at the very least she's always been sure when it came to herself, so there was little reason to doubt her now. If this is what Haruhi wants, then he needed to respect that, even if he himself didn't agree completely. That was always one thing Tamaki had made a point of, always allowing Haruhi the freedom of choosing her own life.

"Just promise me that if anything happens you call me!" I can be reached anytime! No matter what I'm doing!"

"I know I know, we went over this already." Haruhi responded now shoving Tamaki out the door, "You have a good day and I'll see you tonight, same time as usual."

"W-wait, Haruhi-!" But he couldn't finish because as soon as his body was safely out the door, Haruhi shut the door.

With her annoying husband (that still felt weird to say) gone, Haruhi was finally able to establish Plan 'Get Your Life Back Together.'

* * *

First she took a long shower, washed, dried, and brushed her now longer hair, then went into her massive closet and picked out what she thought was a business professional outfit. After putting on some (slighty uncomfortable) high heels, the doorbell rang, her guests were right on schedule.

"Oh Suoh-san Thank goodness!" two young adults in their mid to late 20's, a man and a woman, in business suits, practically fell through the door as Haruhi walked down the staircase and saw the maid open it for them.

"Okay don't tell me, let me guess…" Haruhi said as she approached the man and woman, looking at them carefully, "You're Nagisa Kurosaki-san," she then pointed to the man, "And you're Daisuke Hanamura-san?"

"You got it!" The two then grabbed Haruhi by the wrists unexpectedly, then practically dragged her to the other room to sit down at the dining room table, their briefcases flying open and spreading paper all over the surface.

"You got to save us Suoh-san!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"This case is killing us! We need you!" Daisuke pleaded in the same regard.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on!" Haruhi held her hands up, "I said I would meet with you, not solve a case for you! Remember I don't have any memory of finishing high school, let alone my training and schooling as a lawyer!"

The two young lawyers' shoulders slumped, their expressions crestfallen.

"Well then what _did _you want to do? "Daisuke said mercifully.

"Well…I would like to start coming to work"

"But how do you plan on doing that if you can't remember your work?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, I figured even if I can't work on actual cases, maybe I could do some small work around the office, like copy papers or files charts or something, maybe get coffee for the other-"

"You want to be a gofer?!" Nagisa said with shock, "Haruhi-san, a lawyer with your prestige shouldn't be reduced to doing something as degrading as _getting coffee for people!" _

Haruhi let out a snort, much to her co-worker's confusion, "Actually, I have plenty of experience in that line of work." She then composed herself into serious mode, "Look, I understand it may seem beneath my level to do such work, but as of right now my skillset is limited, once I get my memories back then I'll of course go back to my original position, but for now, I'm not going to spend my days sitting at home waiting for a miracle, I want to be a productive member of society, even if it is just little things."

Daisuke and Nagisa looked at Haruhi carefully, they thought the idea sounded quite ludicrous (after all who _wouldn't _want an excuse to take time off work?) but they had worked with Haruhi Suoh long enough to know that she is not the type to take unnecessary time off, she was known for working on holidays for crying out loud.

"Well, we can't really argue with that." Daisuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Extra coffee would probably be really helpful for these all nighters we've been pulling." Nagisa agreed.

"So then we have a deal?"

"Welcome back to the office, Haruhi!" Daisuke got up excitedly and squeezed Haruhi tightly.

"Um…can't..breathe…"

* * *

Hikaru wasn't getting much work done at his own office, so he decided to go for a late afternoon drive. For some reason, even though he was in the midst of developing his own game, his ideas were at a standstill. That's why he goes on drives like this, helps his mind open up and sometimes the little things he notices on his drives are enough to kick his creative juices back into gear. Oddly enough though, he didn't take his usual drive through the city, well, he kind of did, but at the point where he usually turned around he ended up going straight, then made a couple turns, and went up a specific hill…until he found himself right in front of the Suoh mansion.

What the hell was he doing here!? It was like his mind suddenly went on autopilot and took him straight here. Hikaru wondered if he should even park the car and get out, he heard about Haruhi and Tamaki's day out the other day, and he also heard that Haruhi was contemplating going back to work, so he wasn't even sure if either one of them were even home. He was about to turn around and go back when suddenly-

"Hikaru?" Hikaru jumped and turned to see Haruhi, dressed in a business suit and holding a file leaning down while looking at him through his passenger window, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I-I was just in the neighborhood and I…sort of ended up here."

Haruhi gave him a bemused look.

"But what are you doing out today?"

"Oh, well I was taking a tour of my office, it-really is a lot nicer than I thought, but at least everyone is nice and they're actually being really accommodating to me just doing desk work, considering I can't do actual lawyering, at least it's making me feel useful again."

"That's great, Haruhi." Hikaru said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks…do you want to come in? I can put on some tea?"

This kind of welcoming attitude was something Hikaru didn't remember much from the old Haruhi, it was kind of weird "Oh, um..sure! Why not?"

"Great-let's" Haruhi paused for a moment looking up at the dark clouds in the sky, a look of worry on her face, Hikaru knew exactly what that face was for, boy did he know all too well. But he decided not to say anything, he didn't want to embarrass or worry her, so he quickly changed the subject to his new game and that seemed to take her mind off it, at least he hoped so.

* * *

"Ah, Haruhi, your tea making skills haven't changed!" Hikaru said after his third cup of black tea.

"It's nice that I'm even able to, it seems like the staff here won't let me lift a finger." Haruhi said sitting down, "to be honest, it's starting to get a little annoying."

"Yeah I know what that's like." Hiakru said with a chuckle, "I think the staff here is just being extra doting on you because of your amnesia."

"Well then I need to hold a staff meeting explaining that I don't need special treatment, you'd be amazed how long it took me just to get them to stop bowing whenever I entered a room!"

Hikaru laughed. He liked this. Just hanging out with Haruhi, talking to each other like they were longtime friends. Well, okay they _were _longtime friends, but it was as if the amnesia had never happened. Hikaru liked talking with Haruhi, and he couldn't help but notice the little things Haruhi did as she drank her tea. The way she gently blew on the surface before taking a sip, the way she put his hair behind her ear as she lifted the cup to her lips, and how she sipped it very quietly, to the point where it would have to be dead silent in order to hear it. It was those little things that drove him crazy, though not in a bad way. He wished it could always be this way, him, Haruhi, sitting together, drinking tea…

Wait-where did _that_ come from?

"U-um, excuse me Haruhi, I-uh, I think the 3 cups of tea are calling me, where's your bathroom?"

"Honestly…I don't know" Haruhi said defeated, "I've sort of just been taking the trip back to my room to use that one, I'm not sure why I agreed to move into such a large house."

"I'll just go find it then!" Hikaru said hopping that it wasn't obvious that he was trying to get out of the room, he needed to splash his face with some water…or take a cold shower, whichever worked.

Haruhi did notice Hikaru acting strange, well more strange than usual, but she figured it was just another trait that perhaps she hadn't remembered yet, nevertheless she continued drinking her warm tea, gently sitting it and letting the liquid slide down her throat. She was really enjoying readjusting back to her life, her job and coworkers were very nice, she liked gaining some independence again, no longer feels like Tamaki is always behind her shoulder, and even Hikaru-

**BANG**

Haruhi yelped as she jumped in place, "_oh no…"_ Haruhi whined inside her head,

**BANG**

Haruhi yelped again as she covered her ears and quickly slid from her seat. She knew those clouds didn't look good!

**BANG **

UGH Why now!? She wondered if she had gotten over this fear by the time she was 26-years-old. Maybe she had, but as of right now, Haruhi had converted back into 16-year-old Haruhi, curling up in a ball underneath the table, waiting for it to go away like she had always done.

"Haruhi?" She heard Hikaru's voice as he entered the room again, then saw Hikaru's head popping from above the table, "I knew I was gong to find you here."

"I'm sorry, I'll just be a few-"

**BANG**

"Ahhh!" Haruhi yelled again burying her head in her knees. She shook in place, taking deep breaths, going to her calm state where she tried to tune the thunder out, telling herself that it would go away, that it can't get to her.

Then suddenly felt the tablecloth on her shoulders, a pair of headphones go over her ears, and what felt like a strong arm wrapping around her.

When Haruhi looked over she saw Hikaru next to her.

"Don't worry, you honestly think none of us figured out that you're afraid of thunder and lightning?" Hikaru said with a soft look. "Just relax, it'll be over soon."

Haruhi did find herself relaxing to Hikaru's touch, she leaned against him, listening to the music coming from the headphones, from a song she didn't know but didn't care, and let herself get lost in the melody.

She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep, but she had an interesting dream. There she was, dressed very fancy, in a dress of all things, her hair in...pigtails? There were dark clouds in the sky, and she had just heard thunder, she was trying to find Hikaru, who just ran off for some reason, she wasn't sure, when the thunder began. Nowhere to go, Haruhi found what looked like a small church in the distance, then found herself sitting below a pew curling up into a ball exactly like she was doing at that moment. Then she felt an arm going over her shoulders, it was Hikaru, and he placed his headphones over her ears, put her close to him, and allowed her to be distracted by the same music. It felt nice, she felt warm, she felt calm and most of all…she felt safe.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Haruhi said quietly as she drifted to sleep.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi woke from her slumber when she heard Tamaki's voice. He was kneeling down next to her, Hikaru having gently dragged her from under the table.

"Damn, I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I didn't even realize there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight! I should have come home early! You must've been so scared!" Tamaki held her close to his own chest.

"I-I'm fine…I had Hikaru here with me, "Haruhi looked over at Hikaru, who was gently smiling, "and…I had him before..too…"

Tamaki and Hikaru looked at Haruhi expectantly,

"Haruhi, what are you talking about?" Hikaru asked carefully.

"It…it was back in Karuizawa…I was, running after you I think...you had ran off…then the rain started, and I went into a church for shelter. Then Hikaru came back…he put on music and..he stayed with me…

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi's hands flew to her mouth at the realization,

"I…I remember…I remember!"

* * *

**OH MY. What will happen next? WELL...that is something for you guys to find out(and honestly I need to kind of sort out myself haha...)  
Quick thing, I know I'm bad enough as it is when it comes to updating on a regular basis, but I just recently started school again(I know, how long AM I staying in school for? Well when you spend years trying to get into classes at community college, change your major, transfer to a university, THEN decide to pursue a teaching credential on top of a BA...yeah it takes a while -_-;) **

**Anyway, on top of school I also have a job now, so I rarely get any days where I can just chill and write. Believe me I would love to update every week but it's just SO HARD. So I ask you all to bear with me as I slowly but surely update, like my other fics I KNOW how I want this story to end(in fact I already have part of the final chapter written...) so as long as I keep the ending in sight then I should complete it someday. And I think about you guys all the time and how I never want to be one of those writers who abandons a fic for years and never get back to it.**

**But that's all I have to say, once again thank you so much for reading and I appreciate every last one of you! Let's get through this together okay? :)**

**P.S. random note, just found the most awesome song, "Beautiful Now" by Zedd. I was listening to it while I was editing this chapter, and even though I wrote this before finding it, the song reminds me of this chapter and the last chapter. *siiiiigh* if only I could make a TamakixHaruhi AMV with this song using my fic but unless I become and animator that's impossible haha.**


End file.
